Forever and Always a Pair
by redandblack 4eva
Summary: Couples of the past and present. AN: I decided to finally update, with one last story. Enjoy!
1. Blue and Pink

**Forever and Always A Pair**

**By redandblack 4eva**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers.

Author's note: Hi again. I decided to take couples from my readers, so I'll take any pairing EXCEPT Tommy and Kat. Just give a shout and let me know. Also, if you want specific actions between the pairs let me know. I'll be working on the sequel to Love You Always after this.

**Pink and Blue**

She stared out the window of her room and sighed longingly. '_I can't believe it. After all this time, I still can't get him out of my mind._' Deciding she needed some space, Syd left her room and went for a walk in the park. Sky was thinking the same thing somewhere else. '_Why is it that I love her so? I just though of her as a friend. But her smile, her angelic face… Wait I need to clear my head._' So he too, left the Academy for a bit of time alone.

When Sky reached the park he saw an all too familiar figure. Syd didn't notice him come up to her from behind. "Hey Syd. Penny for your thoughts?" Sydney was so startled that when she whirled around, she hit him in the stomach. Suddenly she saw it was Sky. He was doubled over in pain. "Oh my gosh! Sky, I'm sooo sorry! Here let me help you," she told him trying to pull him off the ground.

"Thanks Syd," Sky groaned still feeling the pain. "Why'd you come out here?" Syd wondered. "I needed to clear my head," Sky replied. They just sat there in silence for awhile. While they were there, Sky noticed how beautiful Sydney looked in the sunlight. He let out a deep breath.

"Sky…"

"Syd…"

"You go first Syd." Sky answered.

"Well, um I – I really l-love you. I've known that since you were on my squad," Sky confessed.

Sky didn't reply but he leaned down and kissed Syd. They found each other and all the emptiness went away.

"So it's safe to assume that you love me too?" Syd asked smiling.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he told her with a grin on his face.

They both walked back to S.P.D. hand in hand. Boy, did everyone get the shock of their lives. Sky Tate, the uptight by the book cadet and Sydney Drew, S.P.D.'s princess? No one saw how it would work, until they saw how Sky and Syd acted toward one another.


	2. Falcon and Crane

**Falcon and Crane**

By redandblack 4eva

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers, only Danny and Sammie.

**AN 1:** This was requested by Genie05 the Second. I will be writing the Kim/Kat story that was requested, but separately, due to its length. Cam/Tori will be the next chapter.

Kim started to walk out the front door with Tommy, when the twins, Danny and Sammie ran to her side. "Mommy, we want to go to!" they cried. "Sorry guys. You have to stay with Uncle Jason and Auntie Kat for now," Kim told their kids. She looked at their pleading faces and sighed. She remembered when they were born suddenly.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on Kim, just a bit more!" the doctor told her. _

"_Beautiful, you can do it!"_

_Kim pushed with all her might and the twins were born._

"_And we have two health babies. A boy and a girl," the nurse said._

"_Daniel Thomas Oliver and Samantha Rose Oliver, that's their names," Kim told the nurse, feeling very exhausted._

_**End of Flashback**_

"No!" Danny said stubbornly. "Daniel Thomas, you don't talk to your mother like that! Now go stay with Uncle Jason," Tommy scolded him.

Groaning in defeat, Danny and Sammie go to their 'Uncle' and 'Aunt'.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Kim and Tommy were at the lakeside. 

"So, Handsome, what do you feel like?" Kim asked her husband.

"Anything as long as I'm with you," Tommy said smiling down on her.

"I love you Tommy!" Kim told Tommy smiling.

"I love you more, Beautiful," Tommy answered as he kissed her.

Then, the falcon and crane was seen in the sky above Tommy and Kim. "Hey Baby, look," Kim said pointing up.

"Forever together, does the falcon and crane fly!" Tommy said to the love of his life tenderly. They finally had each other, and their family.

That was all they needed since their love and family could make it through anything that life threw their way.


	3. Partners in Crime

**Partners in Crime**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Power Rangers. Disney does.

**Ship: **Jack/Z

**AN:** Hey! After lots of thought, I decided to do one last update. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Elizabeth "Z" Deldago sighed. Her life could not get any better. She had everything in life that a girl could want. Home, friends, the perfect guy. Jack Landors, the dreamiest guy alive.

'_I remember when we first met'_

_**Flashback**_

"**Hello pretty lady. Come on over and lets take a look at you," grinned some sick guy.**

"**No! Get away from me!" A fifteen-year old Z said, running away.**

"**Wait Babe, we just want to have some fun!" the man said.**

"**Did you hear the lady! She said get the hell away. Now leave her alone!" A bold seventeen-year Jack yelled.**

"**Bug off dude! I got the girl first!" the pervert said.**

**Jack punched the guy in the gut and got Z to safety.**

"**Are you okay?" Jack asked the frightened girl.**

"**T-thanks f-for s-saving m-me," Z said shakily.**

_**End Flashback**_

Yes, Z had the perfect life. Together her and Jack had always been together.

_**Flashback**_

"**Sorry, that was everything," Jack told the alien.**

"**Wait! Here, take my jacket," Jack says as he hands the alien his jacket.**

"**You are the best, Jack!" Z says smiling at Jack.**

_**End Flashback**_

Everything was perfect, and it would stay that way. With Jack by her side, nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Well, here was the Jack/Z that some people had originally ask for. Toodles.

redandblack 4eva


End file.
